ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Goblin Minions
The Two Goblin Minions the two goblins that are followers to Samhain and serve him. History The two seem to be long time followers of the mighty spirit as they both have been known to constantly utter the name "Samhain." The two only seem to be able to come out on Halloween night to serve their master. Unlike their master, the two have always avoided capture by the Ghostbusters, thus giving Samhain an escape route for future battles, though both goblins can be briefly seen when Samhain and his ghostly minions are sucked back into the Containment Unit. The pair to consists of a green, grinning goblin and a goofy orange goblin. The green one appears to take the lead most of the time, as it seems to always have to remind the orange one of where to go. It also seems to command the orange one to do the work needed to release Samhain (such as drawing lazy eights on his prison). The orange one seems to be the less intelligent one as it seems to always get hit by its partner whenever it makes a mistake and also seems to be the one doing most of the work. It also seems to be the more cowardly one of the group (though its partner can be quite cowardly at times as well). Surprisingly, neither of them appeared in the Now Ghostbusters comic in any of the stories featuring Samhain (though they are alluded to in issue 17). Trivia *The Two Goblin Minions make a non-canon cameo in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page eight as two decorations near the steps of Tobin's Mansion. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #14, the Two Goblin Minions makes a non-canon cameo in the left box in the newspaper Peter holds out. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, the goblins make a non-canon cameo on a photo on the cork board. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Samhain's Goblin Minions makes a non-canon cameo. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the minions appears at the bottom between Slimer. *On page 31 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, two entities are based on Samhain's 2 Goblins. *On page 35 of Annual 2018, in panel 3, on the right are the two goblins again. References Gallery Primary Canon Samhaingoblinsh201.png|The blue goblin as he first appears in Halloween II 1/2 Samhaingoblinsh202.png|The orange goblin as he first appears in Halloween II 1/2 Samhaingoblinsh203.png| Samhaingoblinsh204.png|the goblins running after they encounter with the Junior Ghostbusters Samhaingoblinsh205.png|the goblins sneaking into the firehouse Samhaingoblinsh207.png|the goblins at the party Samhaingoblinsh206.png|the goblins trying to release Samhain Samhainfriends.png|The two Goblins as seen in a cameo in Til Death Do Us Part Secondary Canon SamhainsGoblinsIDW.jpg|Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! SamhainsGoblinsIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 KennerIDCardSamhainsGoblinsIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 SamhainsGoblinsIDWV2Issue13SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 SamhainsGoblinsSlimerIDWAnnual2018CoverB.jpg|Non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Cover B SamhainsGoblinsIDWAnnual2018-1.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 SamhainsGoblinsIDWAnnual2018-2.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters